My Past with You
by calaris
Summary: tsuzuki met a hisoka from his past... the friendship from the present will bloom from his past..but would it conquer everything?
1. Default Chapter

Okay. I suck in writing fics. Maybe I'm just good in creating plots. So please bear with my way of writing. Any tips or suggestion to improve my style would be gladly accepted. I need all the help I can get!!  
  
Anyway, you might think that that it's weird that I have a setting way back at the Meiji era but the same lifestyle as today. Its because I could not find anything about the education on that era so adopted the same environment of modern life. It's my own world anyways so I could do anything to it. Mwahahahaha!!! Enjoy the fic!! PS: The Hisoka in my fic is not the same Hisoka, okay?  
  
Year 1918  
  
"Hey Tetsuya!" Tsuzuki called out to his friend, running after him. "Ohayou! Tsuzuki-san." Tetsuya greeted smiling as he approached. "Why in a hurry?" "I thought you were going to wait for me at your house?" Tsuzuki scolded as he placed his hands on his hips. "Nani?." Tetsuya asked his forehead creasing in thought trying to remember what he is saying. "You don't remember promising me that we will go to school together?" Tsuzuki said pouting, with his eyes filling with tears, turning into a pathetic puppy-mode. "Ah! Gomenasai! I forgot about that because my mom liked me to go to school early so I could study." Tetsuya said smiling guiltily. "Anyway she packed me some chocolate fudge that we can share." He continued holding up a brown paper bag. "Yay!" Tsuzuki cheered as he pounced over the bag but Tetsuya held it back, beyond his reach. "You have to wait until break time." Tetsuya said wagging his finger. Tsuzuki stepped back his dog-ears drooping sadly. "Okay, but I'm hungry already. Oneechan prepared sushi but it's not enough." Tsuzuki whined. "Can I have just a eeny-winnie bit of those yummy brownies?" He pleaded with his cute puppy-tail wagging, his eyes wide with hopefulness. Tetsuya sighed and gave him the bag. Tsuzuki eagerly opened it like a child opening a gift on Christmas morning. Sometimes Tetsuya couldn't resist Tsuzuki. "So, have you finished the assignment our professor gave?" he asked "Yeah. What about you?" Tsuzuki asked as he gobbled up the brownies. "Yes. I have to stay late to finish it." Tetsuya complained, they continued walking down the street. "Hey did you watch that soccer game last night?" Tsuzuki asked through a mouthful. "No! I forgot to watch it because of that stupid assignment." Tetsuya said smacking his forehead with frustration. "What happened? Who won?" The two launched an animated discussion as Tsuzuki told, play-by-play the World Cup finals. When they reached their classroom, they saw only two persons there. One was Taiki who was reading a book. "Ohayo! Tsuzuki and Tetsuya!" he greeted watching them approach him. "What the hell are you reading again?" Tsuzuki asked trying to see the title of the book. "Oh this?" he asked holding up the book, "This is a book of calligraphy." "What? You're wasting your time with that. Let's have fun!" Tetsuya said as he snatched the book from Taiki and pulled him out of his desk. The poor guy stumbled as he was dragged outside the room. The three friends ran out to the field where they played with a soccer ball and spotting some of their girl classmates. Taiki blushed furiously when they saw Mica. Tsuzuki and Tetsuya waved eagerly at her, elbowing Taiki who was tomato-red. When they bell rang, they hurried back just in time before the professor came in. Tsuzuki noticed that there was new boy sitting a few seats before him. He has blond hair and he seemed to be staring at his desk. Tsuzuki tried to crane his neck to get a better view of the new student but the professor who was already starting checking the attendance called out his name. Tsuzuki shouted "Here!" raising his hand. After the attendance was checked the Mr. Maki called up the new boy. The blond guy rose from his seat and walked slowly across the aisle his head bowed down. "Class, may I introduce a new student." Mr. Maki announced and the boy faced the class. He has a thin frame with blond hair. But what startled Tsuzuki were his eyes. They were emerald green whose depths seem to be endless. It seems to stare through souls, but Tsuzuki noticed that there was sadness in his eyes. The boy bowed in front of the class. "I'm Saki Hisoka. I came from Kyoto but we moved here because my father decided to move his business here." Hisoka said. He walked back to his seat and Mr. Maki started his lesson.  
  
They bell rang pulling Tsuzuki from his daydreaming. "At last." He thought. Mr. Maki was babbling about principles and he was boring him. He raced outside to look for Taiki who was still talking to their sensei at the corridors. He saw Hisoka walking slowly through the crowd. "Hey, Hisoka." Called out Tsuzuki. Hisoka turned around surprised that someone called him. Tsuzuki bounded towards him and introduced himself, "I'm Asato Tsuzuki," he said as he offered his hand, which Hisoka hesitantly shook muttering "hi". "So, where are you planning to take your break?" he asked, looking back at Taiki deciding to just wait for him at the cafeteria since he wasn't finished talking with Mr. Maki. "I don't know." Hisoka replied, trying to ignore Tsuzuki. He picked up pace trying to shake him off but Tsuzuki was insistent. "Why don't we go eat at the cafeteria? They have some great apple pies there." Tsuzuki suggested his eyes already shining at the thought. Hisoka didn't have any choice but to come with him since Tsuzuki had dragged him before he was able to answer. When they reached the cafeteria, Tsuzuki hurried toward the counter to drool over the sweets that were sparkling with temptation. He then ordered all of them while Hisoka stared at him with disbelief. "Come on! Let's try all of them." Tsuzuki called out. Hisoka followed him to a table near the window where two guys are already seated. When they reached the table, Tsuzuki introduced him to the two. "Hisoka, these are Yubiwa Taiki and Miku Tetsuya." Tsuzuki said pointing at the two. Hisoka greeted them and sat on a chair. The three was able to start a conversation while Hisoka was left on his own. He poked on his food, bored. He stared up and watched the three arguing lightly. He envied them; he wished he had friends too. His father doesn't want him to befriend other kids because he thinks it would make him weak. His family is a powerful one and he would be the next head of it. And the first lesson he'd learn was not to show any weaknesses. He should always be three notches higher than the people around him to reflect power. And Hisoka hated it. He just wished that he was an ordinary boy that can do whatever he will but he is trapped under the very power that he would someday posses. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called out snapping him out from his reverie. Hisoka straightened up and saw that the three were staring at him. "What?" he demanded, suddenly feeling conscious at their stares "You seem kinda out of it." Tetsuya replied. "Is there something wrong?" He continued. "N-nothing. I gotta go thanks for the company." Hisoka said as the hurried away.  
  
Hisoka sat on a wooden swing alone. He found an abandoned house that was almost hidden by overgrown shrubs. It was a perfect place to hide from the world. The house has a great sakura tree on its backyard where the swing was tied. He liked being there without the noise and being alone. When he was a kid, he used to imagine playing with his own friends while his parents watch him happily. He would run around their garden with such freedom and he would be loved. But that was the life he was born in. Since he was old enough to talk, he was taught with a lot of things. He was pressured to become perfect and his father does not expect any mistakes. He did everything to meet his family's standards but he still feel that had not done enough. Now he was sick of the everyday reprimanding that always remind that he would always be a puppet to his father, obeying him without feeling pain. He just wants to do his own will without criticisms. And here is his sanctuary where he could hide from reality. Pushing his swing with his foot, he started swinging higher and higher enjoying the wind rushing against him. He tilted back; his body now parallel to the ground he then closed his eyes feeling the gentle rocking. He opened his eyes, still swinging, watching the sakura blossoms falling towards him. He smiled a little admiring on how they dance with the breeze.  
  
"Oi! Hisoka!" a voice called out. Hisoka abruptly stopped, startled. Turning around he saw Tsuzuki standing beside the hole he made on the fence. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Hisoka demanded blushing for being caught acting like that. "I-I was sort of following you." Tsuzuki replied smiling sheepishly. "I was going to invite you to join us in our hangout but I saw you slip in here." Hisoka stared at him as he scuffed his shoes on the ground, glancing uncomfortably. "That's okay," he said after a few minutes. "Sankyuu! Hi-chan." Tsuzuki exclaimed giving him a bear hug. "Hey! Get off!" Hisoka complained trying to shake off Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki let go of him, smiling at him. Hisoka too smiled feeling lighthearted. "Hey! You're smiling. That's the first time I saw you smile." Hisoka blushed brightly, embarrassed but Tsuzuki didn't notice because he was looking around the garden. "This a great place. How did you find it?" Tsuzuki complimented leaning on the tree trunk of the sakura tree. "I was trying to find an empty field where I can practice kyudo when I came across this house. I was kind of curious so I sneaked inside. It was a perfect place since its quiet and no one can see me." "You do kyudo? That's cool!" said Tsuzuki. "Please let me see you do it." Tsuzuki said cajoling Hisoka. "N-no. I'm not that good," replied Hisoka suddenly feeling shy again. "Please!" "I-I can't." "Please! Please!" "No.." "Come on, please! Or I'll cry!" "N-no don't" "Then let me see you do it." "No!" "Waaaaah!" "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" Hisoka sighed. He picked up the bow that was resting under the tree. He approached the fence where he drew the target. He then he fitted an arrow and pulled back the bowstring. His mind went calm and concentrated seeing only the red circle. He released the string and the arrow came shooting towards the target embedding itself right in the center. "Wow! You're great!" admired Tsuzuki. "Thank you." Muttered Hisoka feeling his ears go red. "Maybe you should try for the kyudo club. You would surely get in." Tsuzuki suggested but Hisoka thought that his father wouldn't let him. "I can't." "But why? They would have a practice tomorrow after school. I could recommend you to a friend who is part of the team. What do you say?" Hisoka just stared afar saying nothing. "Oh come on. It wouldn't hurt to try." Tsuzuki said. "But I can't. It because my father.he's." Hisoka tried to explain. He just knows that otousan won't approve. "Because what? You won't lose anything if you try. So I'll see tomorrow?" Tsuzuki said not expecting an answer. "OK bye!" he said hurrying away. 'Wait!" called after him but Tsuzuki had already disappeared. He sighed, a bit annoyed. "Baka.." he thought. But he was feeling a little bit encouraged even if it means disobeying his father. He the decided not to tell this one to him. "Maybe it won't matter to him," he thought. This time, he would decide for himself. 


	2. Sadness within victory

Hello people!! I'm really sorry that the next chapter took so long. I was soooo busy with my school. Anyway, this story is a bit short since I didn't want to end the story instantly. I promise to do my best next time. Please excuse some of the typographical errors. Enjoy!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hisoka clutched his bow as he slowly walked across the field where a bunch of kids were already there shooting targets. There was lots of talking and laughing as old members of the kendo club joked around. As he wove through the crowd, he began to have second thoughts about trying out because of the stares given to him as he passed them. He hurried a little towards a bench feeling very conscious. "I should not have listened to that Tsuzuki," he thought gritting his teeth. But he doesn't have any choice right now, either go for it or let the opportunity pass by. As he waited for the coach, he watched some players that were practicing, observing them. He watched them do the usual mistakes his father had already pointed out. His father always wanted perfection and he didn't leave kendo out. He has been whipped a lot of times until he perfected his stance and the techniques. Just then, he saw a man walking towards them blowing his whistle. At once, the students assembled in line, Hisoka feeling a little bit lost. As the sensei approached them, everyone bowed then they put down their bows down in front of them. The coach bowed slightly at them, "Good afternoon to all. For all those who are trying out today, I'm Sensei Shizuki and I welcome you all." He greeted smiling at them. Hisoka felt a little bit calm because of the sensei's warm greeting. "I would ask all of those who would try out to first warm-up with the other kendo players. Then please put your name here," he said holding up a clipboard. "And when I call your name, please approach me and I'll give you the rest of the instructions." He then blew his whistle again and a guy almost three times bigger than Hisoka stepped forward. He led the exercise of stretching their arms and practicing their stances. After that, sensei Shizuki started called out the guy, Yoichi, who led them, asking a demonstration. He strutted towards the target as a few of the players cheered at him. Putting himself at a stance, he drew the bowstring back his arm muscles showing. There was a moment of silence as he released the string. The arrow whooshed towards the target and hit the center. There was loud clapping as he looked back at the crowd, smirking. Their coach just nodded his thanks at him then started calling the names from the clipboard. One by one, the students stepped forward and attempted to hit the center. A few only came close to the center and Yoichi jeered at them laughing nastily. Then finally, "Kurosaki, Hisoka!" Hisoka walked slowly towards sensei, the crowd parting. He heard a few snickers from Yoichi. "Look at him! He won't be able to even pull back the bowstring." He said in a stage whisper. Hisoka clenched his bow, trying to ignore them. When he reached sensei, he was told that if he hit the center, he would automatically pass. Hisoka nodded at him and stepped in front of the target. Standing on a perfect stance, he drew an arrow and fitted it in his bow. Slowly drawing back the string, he focused on the red center but he could still hear the jeers. He closed his eyes for a while feeling the gentle breeze, feeling instantly calm. He opened his eyes and he was transported into a place where he felt tranquility. He was able to focus more clearly and with the gentle release of the string, the arrow came flying towards Yoichi's arrow splitting it into two. Everyone gasped as they stared at Hisoka's arrow. There was silence for a few minutes before everyone clapped loudly. There were a few murmurs of admiration he went back to the coach who was smiling. "Very good Kurosaki! Welcome to our team!" he said shaking his hand. "Where did you learn that? You even beat my best student." Hisoka blushed as he mentioned his father. He then walked back feeling Yoichi shooting daggers at him. "You'll pay for this." He heard him say angrily.  
  
The next day, a lot of people approached him congratulating him about the try-outs. The news spread quickly about beating the best player in the kendo team. Sensei Shizuki also approached him that day congratulating him too and reminding that there will be a practice after classes. Hisoka blushed at the attention as he walked towards his next class. As he approached the room, he saw Tsuzuki waiting for him at the entrance. "Hisoka-chan! I heard that you made it into the kendo club!" he said mussing his hair. "Congratulations!" Hisoka tried to step away from the annoying big kid as he gave him a big bear hug but he wasn't able to. "Get off!" he shouted as he was smothered. He blushed a little as people the people passing by look at them curiously. At last, he was able to push Tsuzuki back who was laughing at him. "What?" he asked annoyed. He tried fixing his hair by combing it with his fingers as he tried calming down. Tsuzuki just stared at him amused, his eyes still dancing with laughter. "You know, you're cute when you're mad." Tsuzuki complemented which made Hisoka's face turn beet red. Luckily, the bell rang and Hisoka was able to escape another teasing from Tsuzuki. He hurried towards his chair, sat down and looked down to hide his face as the sensei started the attendance. All throughout the day, Hisoka thought of Tsuzuki's compliment and how he was so happy about him. He never received such compliment before because his father was never contented about his performance. When perfects an aim, his father just demand more perfection. Hisoka sighed wishing that his father could be more like Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki walked towards home whistling his bag slung over his shoulders when he passed a large house with a wonderful garden outside. There were few fountains and colorful flowers were in bloom. Then at the far left side, he saw Hisoka practicing archery. Tsuzuki was about to wave but he saw that Hisoka's father was standing beside him, his eyes critically examining his stance. Nadare Hisoka signaled him, and Hisoka released the bowstring. The arrow hit the exact target but his father slapped him. Tsuzuki heard him shouting shout at Hisoka. He caught a few words like ".maintain stance..we've been practicing this for years." Tsuzuki shook his head, pitying him. Even though Tsuzuki's parents had died years ago, he was still lucky because his sister loves him. Tsuzuki walked away as Hisoka tried again, his face stoic. ************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Please give suggestions on what will happen next. Thank you!!! 


End file.
